In The End It's Right
by unforgettable images
Summary: The two boys wrapped their arms around her shoulders and each others just feeling one of the last times they could truly be together as the three best friends of Gryffindor, the Golden Trio, the Dream Team. (A one-shot on their last day of Seventh Year.)


****

In The End It's Right

By: PINSXandXSPIKES  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned... any of the HP characters... then I would... bah, who cares, you've heard this before...

A/N: This is an answer to a challenge on an insanely rad site called Fawke's Ashes. The challenge was as follows:

Either: 1) A fic set on the last day of the 7th Year

-or-

2) A fic set on the last day of the 6th Year –

The fic must include at least two of the following events:

A student becomes a member of the staff –

A current staff member retires –

A couple get married - Core characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville etc) begin/are about to begin new jobs –

A couple begin a family.

I blame my inspiration on the Holy and Godly Green Day. ::bows down:: for their song "Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)"  
  
ENJOY!

****

It's something unpredictable,  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life

--Green Day "Good Riddance"  
  


**T**he Great Hall, illuminated by shining sun and a clear blue sky that reflected throughout the enchanted ceiling, was filled with chatter and footsteps. Students excited for the end of the term quickly took their place on the benches that lined the long tables.   
  
Amongst the throng of bodies that hurried to their designated seats were three students that seemed, at first glance, completely in contrast to each other. One with wild, uncontrollable black hair, wise, green irises, and a faded lightning bolt-shaped scar hidden under his bangs. As he was the unconscious leader of the group, he was in the middle. To his right, the position of his most trusted allie, was a tall, lanky redhead with big eyes, a long nose, and a splash of freckles over his smiling face. And to their left was a considerably shorter girl. Her wide smile spoke at an alarming rate, firing long sentences filled with a dictionary of adjectives that made the boys grin despite their lack of understanding. Her long, bushy hair was restrained in a golden ribbon, away from her inquisitive eyes and flushed cheeks.  
  
Although they seemed emphatically different in almost every aspect of their personalities, their arms were linked around each other's shoulders in a sign of dedicated friendship that had lasted through their seven years at Hogwarts.  
  
As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione sitting across from Harry and Ron as usual, they continued to chat excitedly about the upcoming events that were to occur after their departure from the school.  
  
"I can't believe it's actually happening," Hermione breathed with an air of elation in her voice. "You do realize this is the last time we'll ever have to go to class? Worry about homework or research or Snape and his atrocious antics?"  
  
Ron and Harry surveyed her with amused smiles.  
  
"No, Hermione, this is just a big news flash to us," Ron commented sarcastically.  
  
"And I can't believe you of all people are excited about no more homework," Harry teased. "I figured you'd be appalled."  
  
"And besides, it's not like you won't be coming back," Ron shrugged. "You're taking over for McGonagall next year."  
  
Her eyes seemed to brighten, but a moment later her shoulders sagged with a doleful sigh. "I know… I positively can't _believe_ Professor Dumbledore's retiring."  
  
As if he had heard his name over the bustle and hustle of the hall, Dumbledore's eyes swiveled over to the trio, who was peering back curiously. The Headmaster smiled warmly and inclined his head in acknowledgment. They all returned the gesture before turning back to the table.  
  
"Speaking of teachers," Harry soughed absently, "I wonder who's going after the Defense position next year."  
  
"Whoever it is won't be doing much, mate," Ron chirped. "Practically the whole school's above their level thanks to your teaching." Harry's ears tinted red.  
  
"Well there's always the first years he's got to teach," Hermione pointed out. "Not to mention there were only a couple first and second years that joined, so it's very doubtful the _entire_ school would be ahead-"  
  
"Way to boost his confidence, 'Mione," Ron smirked with a mock bitterness. Hermione blushed slightly and looked down at her hands.  
  
"And what do you mean 'he'," Harry pointed out at her previous reference. "You mean the new teacher? How do you know it's a wizard?"  
  
"Well, I just _assumed_," she quickly explained, but knowing someone for as long as they had made it very hard to cover something up.  
  
"You know who the new professor's going to be, don't you?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, I have a _vague_-"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Harry grinned, leaning forward. "Who is it? I mean, usually it's last minute by some random person who needs a job, so that must mean it's someone we actually know. And how do _you _know who it's going to be?"  
  
"I _am_ going to be part of the staff next year, Harry," she spoke as if that were obvious answer. "And besides, I think it would be much better if you just wait to find out," she proclaimed, tilting her chin upwards in a 'you won't make me tell' gesture. Ron and Harry both leaned back in their seats, defeated.  
  
A hush fell over the Great Hall and all three of their gazes turned to the staff table where Dumbledore had stood from his chair, his pale eyes scanning the faces of eager students ready to return home. "Before this magnificent feast can commence, I would like to inform everyone of the staff switch that will be occurring next year. First off, I, myself, will be retiring from the position of headmaster."  
  
There were several gasps of bewilderment circuiting throughout the room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were of the few students that knew of the Headmaster's departure, but still exchanged saddened looks.  
  
"I feel that my job here has been fulfilled," Dumbledore went on humbly. "Lord Voldemort has been vanquished; this school has never been more safe; and I feel that I should use the remaining years of my existence catching up with myself. We only have one life, and no matter how old you get, you can never be too old to learn and explore the world around you, as I intend to do.  
  
"Now," he smiled, "to take my place, will be my most trusted colleague and friend, Minerva McGonagall." He turned to bow to Professor McGonagall and joined in on the applause that had erupted throughout the room. The three Gryffindors stood and clapped enthusiastically as their former Transfiguration teacher stood, a rare smile itching at her thin lips. Once the clapping had simmered and McGonagall had taken her seat, Dumbledore spoke again. "And of course, that leaves us with no Transfiguration teacher. Thankfully, the seventh year's top student _and_ Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger, has been more than happy to take her place come next term."  
  
Blushing furiously, Hermione came to her feet as the cheers filled the room once again. The boys stood once more, flashing her beaming expressions. She smiled shyly at Dumbledore, who nodded towards her. She quickly plopped back down on the bench, biting her lip to contain her majestic grin.  
  
"As for the matters of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore continued. Harry and Ron visibly leaned forward anxiously. "For the first time in over a century, someone has_ volunteered _for the position. Seventh year's _second_ top student, and also Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy, will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts next year."  
  
"What?!" came the boys' twin replies. However, they did not get any information out of Hermione, as she had twisted around in her seat and was clapping happily for the Slytherin who was smirking arrogantly at his fellow students. His eyes seemed to find hers and he inclined his head downward at her, making her grin widely.  
  
"I still can't believe you actually befriended that twit," Ron said bitterly when she turned back around. "And how come you didn't tell us Malfoy was going to be the new teacher?! And why _Malfoy_ of all people?!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she had done so many times before. "Really, Ron, we're seventeen, adults, and hopefully, a little more mature than we used to be. Draco," Ron wrinkled his nose at the use of the Slytherin's first name, "has more than proved that he's not following his father's footsteps. Are you going to continue to hold this elementary school grudge on him for the rest of you your life?"  
  
Ron grumbled something incoherent, probably laced with a few choice curses, but didn't persist the argument.  
  
"On a last note before we indulge ourselves, I would also like to congratulate Gryffindor on winning the House Cup once again." Hoots and hollers emitted from the Gryffindor table in cries of victory. Dumbledore waited until the noise had ceased. "As this being my last time announcing the beginning of a feast, I must add that I will dearly miss you all, and this school."  
  
"Then don't leave!" cried a familiar Gryffindor voice that belonged to seventh year Neville Longbottom. Several protests followed his from all around the room. Dumbledore beamed at his students, his children, and his eyes twinkled brighter than ever.  
  
"I'm afraid I must," he sighed, though his voice had an air of disappointment. "Now, enough of the speeches, let's eat!" This was met with similar happy cries as the tables were suddenly covered with platters of perfectly tender meats, freshly cropped vegetables, juicy fruits, and several goblets of ice cold pumpkin juice just waiting to be consumed.  
  
"This is our last feast," Hermione suddenly declared solemnly, pinching her lips between her teeth.  
  
"Once again, 'Mione, I comment you on your ability to state the obvious," Ron ridiculed through a mouthful of sausage. "Plus, this is only me and Harry's last feast. You're going to be here next year."  
  
"It's _Harry and I_, Ron, and you know what I meant," she corrected, making the boys exchange knowing glances. "It's our last feast together as peers. You two will be off to start your Auror training, and I might not see you for a dreadfully long time…"  
  
"Oh, just admit you're going to miss us," Harry urged, also in the middle of chewing up his food. Hermione rolled her eyes at the 'boy-ness' of the pair.  
  
"Of course I'll miss you," she said in a painfully soft voice. "You two are the greatest friends I could ever ask for."  
  
"We know," they both smirked simultaneously. She smiled warmly.  
  
"And you'll… you'll miss me, right?" she asked curiously. Their eyes widened in surprise and both started sputtering answers so quickly she took a moment to decipher their words.  
  
"Of _course_ we'll miss you-"  
  
"How could you not think-"  
  
"You're our best friend-"  
  
"You've got to be kidding-"  
  
"How could you ask us that-"  
  
Hermione finally laughed at their blundering attempts to soothe her nonexistent worries. "Just making sure."  
  
  
  
Later on that day, the trio stepped off the Hogwarts Express onto Platform 9 and 3/4 with Ron comically announcing, "And this will be the last time we step off the train." All throughout the trip, he'd pointed out all of the most obvious 'lasts'. Last snack off the trolley; last time lugging their heavy trunks; last time needing ratty, second-hand textbooks; and about everything else they came across. "And this will be the last time going through barrier," he added as they loaded their trunks and animal carriers onto the trolleys and pushing them through the invisible gateway to the platform.  
  
"I think we get the picture, Ron," Hermione said half-heartedly, when inside she cared nothing more than for her friends to continue on talking and being childish like always, as if next year they would see each other again, same time, same place, like they had the previous seven years.  
  
"Oh, but see now," he pointed out with a raised brow, "there are the _firsts_," he nodded. "Like, this is the first year Harry won't be going home with those god-awful Muggles he lives with."  
  
Remembering this, Harry looked around at the station to see it completely Dursely-free. "I think I could sing," he grinned, looking at his friends. The second he'd turned of age, the Dursley's had sent him a message that he wasn't welcome back in their home now that he was a legal adult and could do fine on his own. He was thankful for this release, and was practically giddy when Reamus offered him a place to stay at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"And then this is the first time we don't have to come face-to-face with a Death Eater the second we step off the train," Ron went on, referring the lack of Lucius Malfoy awaiting for his son to exit the train.  
  
"And this is the first time you've managed not getting into a duel with Draco," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"That's because we were under strict orders from you not to fight," Harry said bitterly. He and Ron were still fairly sour that Hermione had managed to become civil companions with Draco Malfoy during their seventh year, and often tried to push onto the pair to do the same. However, old habits die hard, and as the year came to a closing, they saw less and less reasoning to attempt to get along.  
  
"There's Mum," Ron said, gesturing to Mrs.Weasley, who was waiting for her two youngest.  
  
"I'm going to be taking a cab home," Hermione sighed. "Mum and Dad couldn't make it."  
  
"I'm walking," Harry leaned against the rail of his trolley. "I'll use a Reductor Charm on my things and Hedwig can fly…" As his words faded, the trio realized the finality of the situation. Ginny had already bustled past them to Mrs.Weasley, going on about her year at Hogwarts and how Luna Lovegood wanted to come to stay over the summer.  
  
"I'd better get at least a letter a week from the both of you," Hermione demanded in a choked voice.  
  
"You act like you're never going to see us again," Harry commented with a small smile.  
  
"Well you never know!" she cried. "I'll be at the school while you two are off doing your Auror things for the Ministry, and the likelihood I'm going to see you more than once a year is very slim and-" she huffed emotionally, "I'm going to miss this. The school and you guys and Dumbledore, and it's just not _fair_! Why do we have to get older?" she asked softly.  
  
"Because that's life," Harry sighed. "You just have to go along with it."  
  
Hermione launched herself at the two boys, wrapping her arms around their necks in a rib-crushing embrace. The two boys wrapped their arms around her shoulders and each others, standing there for as long as they could, dragging out the minutes, not saying a word, just feeling one of the last times they could truly be together as the three best friends of Gryffindor, the Golden Trio, the Dream Team. They'd been together from the start, battling trolls, riddles and living chessboards, mysteries of Chambers, possible mass murderers, mazes and dragons, Death Eaters and the Ministry and every foul thing that crossed their path ranging from grindylows to Lord Voldemort himself. They'd been through bullies, fights, tears, pain, love, loss, and torture of the emotional and physical variety. Everything that could put a rift in even the most tightly knitted relationships did nothing but draw them closer.  
  
Hermione stood on the tips of her boots and pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of each boys' mouths. "I love you guys," she whispered, squeezing them tightly. They exchanged raised eyebrows.  
  
"Er," Harry stumbled, "we… we love you, too, 'Mione."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed hastily with a nod. "We love you, too."  
  
"Ron?" called Mrs.Weasley from where she and Ginny were waiting patiently for him to join them. The three pulled away.  
  
"I guess this is it," Ron said with a grin. "A letter every week?" he replayed her orders back to the sniffling girl. She nodded and gave him one last hug. Ron turned to Harry and they both stood there for an awkward second before Harry extended a hesitant hand. Ron seemed to contemplate them, but settled on just giving Harry a brief, manly hug. "Bye, guys," he called after them as he pushed his trolley towards his mother and sister.  
  
"Bye!" they called after him and watched until the three redheads disappeared past the throng of people crossing through the stations, then turned back to each other.  
  
Harry held out a friendly hand to Hermione. "Shall we go?" Sniffing and wiping her eyes, she nodded and took his hand. Both pushed their trolleys out of King's Cross and into the awaiting world for the final time.


End file.
